Island Safe House
by Phantom Ghost Writer
Summary: A new descovery Harry doesn't know about...yet. Draco's sent to guard it. What if its a muggle? or thought to be one beacuse they don't want to except what they don't understand. What if the 2 people who shouldn't get close? Could this be the final string
1. Chapter 1

"Draco Malfoy!"

"Yes sir?" Draco asked standing up hiding his fears.

"Come forward." Draco steped forward and stood before a gray, snake like man. The man waved his wand and a girl appeared. She was scared and crying, she had no idea what was happening. She was bound be magical ropes and her mouth was charmed shut.

"You would like me to rid of her sir?" Draco asked and the girls eyes widened and she shook her head like _NO! Please don't! _

"No, I would like you to go in to hiding and keep her safe but captured."

"But sir, why?" Draco asked hesitantly.

"Do you dare question me?"

"No, never. I would just like to know why I'm doing what I'm doing." Draco said.

"She will be my one key to luring Potter. Now go!" Draco headed off the pack his things. He had them all packed and ready to go with in 45 minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco sat there looking at the girl. Her face drenched with tears, she had been crying for hours, and she was still bound. Draco lifted his wand and untied her and unbound her mouth. She relaxed and put her hands to her face as she cried to whip her tears away a little. Her face kept rewetting itself. Draco let out a little laugh.

"Look your not in any real danger right now. You can calm down." Draco said.

"Who are you and where am I?" she cried.

"My names Draco and your at the Island Safe House. What's your name?" Draco asked.

"Chance." She said in a low tone.

"Okay Chance, calm down and relax your not going anywhere anytime soon." Draco said.

"Why am I here?" she asked.

"I'm not a hundred percent sure but it has something to do with the Dark Lords plan." Draco said.

"Who?" she questioned.

"The Dark Lord, you've never heard of him?" he asked and she shook her head no, "Okay now I get it, kind of. Just relax, for now your safe. I just wouldn't try running, your stuck here you can't leave the boundry of the house and part of the beach."

"Please just let me go." She cried.

"I can't do that." He said and she cried. He went over and sat next to her.

"Get away from me." She cried.

"Look Chance neither of us are leaving here anytime soon so just calm down." He said. Draco got up and got a drink. The next few hours were extremely awkward for Chance but not for Draco.

Around dinner time Chance headed for the door at a fast pase. Draco just sat there with a smug look knowing she was going to run. He thought for a moment and for the first time like ever he felt bad. He got up and ran after her. He got out side and was at a good distance away.

"Chance! No don't do it!" he yelled chasing after her, "Chance wait!"

"Leave me alone!" she yelled back.

"Chance don't!" He yelled but was to late. She hit the barrier and was thrown backwards. Draco hustled even faster. He got over to where she was laying on the ground. She was knocked right out. He rolled his eyes and picked her up. He carried her back to the house and laied her on the couch. He made sure she was at least looking comfortable and he went and started to make something for dinner, mainly because he was starving. He made pasta, one of the only things he knew how to make.

"Where am I?" he heard Chance say as he made the pasta. By now the sun was setting and everything looked different. He walked over.

"Still here." He said.

"Why? How?" she asked.

"I told you, you couldn't leave." Draco said.

"What does he want from me?" she asked.

"I don't know." Draco replied.


	3. Chapter 3

"Get me Harry Potter!" a voice boomed in the empty dining hall.

"Must get Potter, Must get Potter." The little house elf said over and over again venturing in the dark. There were no stars, no moon and no overcast. It was just black. He rushed and rushed until he stopped. "Silly me silly me." He said and snapped his fingers. He ended up in a dimly lit room and there was a boy at a desk. "Must get Harry Potter, Master wants to see Harry Potter." The boy turned and looked at the house elf.

"A house elf?" the boy asked.

"Harry Potter." The elf stated.

"Yes?" the boy asked.

"Master wants to see you." The elf said.

"Who is your master?" the boy asked.

"Come on come on." The elf said humbly. The elf walked to the boy and touched him and then snapped his fingers. They were back in the empty dining hall.

"Lupin?" the boy asked.

"Harry there you are." Lupin replied.

"Where are we?" Harry asked.

"An old abandoned entertainment hall." Lupin replied, "I didn't want to risk being seen."

"Why are we here?" Harry asked.

"We just got word that Chance is still alive." Lupin said.

"Who?" Harry asked confused.

"Chance." Lupin replied.

"And who is Chance?" Harry asked still confused.

"OH she's um…ah…a girl the order is trying to keep safe." Lupin said.

"And your telling me this why?" Harry asked.

"Because she's been…kidnapped by the dark lord." Lupin said.

"And you want me to do what exactly?" Harry asked not sure where Lupin was going with it.

"I want you to get her back." Lupin said.

"You want me to get back someone I know nothing about?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Lupin said knowing a secret he couldn't let Harry find out just yet.


End file.
